Surprise
by Just-Riley
Summary: Tommy's taking a shower, but Adam has a surprise for him...  More Chapters Coming!
1. Chapter 1

Obviously, I don't own any of the characters. Adam and Tommy are not mine. :(

* * *

><p>Standing in the shower, Tommy Joe let his thoughts play over the events of tonight's show. Playing around on stage had been increasing and, as he thought of some of the fan-service, he could feel himself getting turned on. Adam was taking things pretty far lately, but tonight was a bit more than he'd expected.<p>

The "Fever" kiss, the hair petting, Adam standing behind him and running his hands over his torso, thrusting gently into his lower back to make sure Tommy knew just how much doing a show was getting the singer going, Adam doing one of his signature "micjobs". Just thinking of Adam kneeling in front of him, acting like that glittery microphone is his own hard on was really getting to him.

His mind took that image, glitter soaked Adam Lambert kneeling before him jerking his hard cock with Tommy's name spilling from his lips in soft little whines, and he moaned. Glad that the focus of fantasies was out at a local bar with the others, Tommy didn't hold in his ragged breathing.

He just couldn't help himself. Slowly, pale fingers trailed along his abs causing a shiver to wrack his frame, the hot water that trickled over the contours of his muscles making the feel more tantalizing. His arousal already stood at full height and the steam of the shower spray made his already labored breathes more like pants. The images continued.

His hand gripped his erection and started to work himself. In his mind, Adam was the one using his other hand on him. Tommy let his head fall back as he leaned against the cold tiled wall, adding a slight flick to his movements every so often at the head. His hand moved faster, gripping more tightly to the ridged flesh of his penis, and he was just barely registering the moans and words that were tumbling from his lips and bouncing around the tiled shower stall.

He was so into this fantasy, so wrapped up in the pleasure that was coursing through his system, that he didn't even hear Adam, having decided to come back to the hotel early, knock on the door. Tommy wasn't able to notice when Adam opened the door and stepped in just in time to hear as the bassist let a pleasured cry of "Oh, Adam!" loose to fly through the steam filled air. He wasn't able to see the smirk that flitted across the raven-haired singers plump lips as he started to strip. He did, however, notice when Adam opened the smoky glass door to the shower and stepped inside.

"Adam! What the hell?" Tommy quickly tried to use his hands to cover his nude form as he flushed. Caught, he shuffled back in embarrassment. His eyes drifted downward, traveling over the body of the sensual man in front of him. A toned, freckled frame with broad shoulders and slightly wide hips that connected to firm thighs and shapely calves, miniscule droplets of water that were already sliding over that tantalizing flesh were starting to drive the poor blond mad. Some things cannot be unseen, and this was one of those things. Tommy Joe knew he'd be having it off to this memory for quite some time.

"Tommy, baby," the taunting tone in Adam's voice was obvious and brought Tommy back to this unfortunate reality. "Come on, Tommy. I'm not going to hurt you."

Tommy jumped when he felt large hands sneak around his waist and tried to squirm away to no avail. He managed to turn before his back was pressed tightly to the singer's torso. "Calm down, Glitterbaby. I promise I'm not mad at you. It's natural, sweetheart, and there's no need to be so embarrassed."

"Bullshit! I got caught. Come on, let me go and I promise I'll just let it go down on its own." One of Adam's hands was sliding along the bassist's stomach as the other went to grip at the hip in front of him. Tommy couldn't stop the shiver that pulsed its way through him.

"You'll do no such thing! I told you I'm not mad. It's natural to think about people like this." Tommy felt the soft butterfly kisses that were pressed to his neck and shoulders in between words. He leaned slightly into the touch of the man he had so recently been thinking of. "I'd be a bit worried if, after all that play on stage and that kissing, you weren't thinking about me just a little," a small nip was placed just under the ear, and a slightly pleasured groan sounded in Tommy's ear. "'Cause that kissing… Baby, you'd feel like a saint if you knew how I've been dealing with this."

The hand playing at the stomach began to travel downward and Tommy's breath caught in his throat. "H-how've you been dealing with it?" The slight stutter had Tommy wincing and his breath caught again when he felt Adam's hand wrapping loosely around his still ridged cock. Adam chuckled gently into the soft, milky skin at his lips.

"Well," he stopped to stroke gently once or twice. "I've been thinking about you. A lot," a soft nip on the shoulder along with a slightly firmer grip, "I've had favorites among the fantasies since before that AMA kiss, but they got so much better after that." Adam leaned closer and whispered directly into Tommy's ear, his voice practically dripping with pure, raw sex, "Last I counted, I got off thinking about you four times during a night after one of our shows, baby. You jerking it in the shower when nobody's supposed to be in the hotel room is almost…cute."

A small moan ripped itself from Tommy's throat. Just the image of Adam, laying flat on his back, fisting himself while he thought of his bassist… "Nngh, Adam…" He heard a chuckle behind him and almost choked on his next moan when the singer tightened his grip to a firm hold and quickened his pace. "Shit. Oh shit, that's good." Tommy leaned his weight into the taller man behind him, one hand coming up to grip at Adam's forearm, his hips thrusting shallowly into the fist that gripped him so firmly.

"What were you thinking about, Tommy Joe?" A breathy moan, "C'mon Glitterbaby, you've got to tell me what you were thinking. Was I fucking you hard, baby? Did I push you down into the bed and rim you? You've gotta tell me. I'm dieing to know what about me gets you so hard and needy." Moans almost drowned out these words, but nothing could truly stop them from being heard.

"You…I…knees…fist…" Tommy couldn't speak, overwhelmed by the reality of the situation as he was, and all Adam did was, yet again, tighten his grip and increase the speed of his strokes. Thrusting gently against the warm, wet body in front of him, Adam made sure that the smaller man could feel his erection. It was at this moment, as they were both shuttering with the pleasure that passed through their nervous systems that they realized that the water had run cold, all of the hot water used up in the efforts of getting Tommy aroused in the first place.

Gone was the steam that had made the start of this encounter so heady, but all Tommy could think about was the opportunity to move this to the bed. As it was still somewhat early on into the tour, they couldn't afford that many rooms and the vocalist and bass player were not only to share a room, but possibly a queen sized bed. Earlier talks of who should take the couch now seemed asinine. Both of their minds were now flashing through images of them in bed together in the midst of passion.

"Glitters…" The new pet name was practically purred directly into Tommy's ear, "Want to take this somewhere a bit more fun? I can make our first time so much better for you if I've got you under me in our cozy little bed." Tommy nearly tripped trying to turn around to say that he'd love to get to the bed and Adam had to catch him. Chest to chest, Tommy felt the urge to kiss the raven haired rocker before him and it must have shown in his eyes.

Slowly, Adam leaned forward and brushed his lips across those of the smaller man. "I should probably kiss you now before we get too…" a wink, along with a slight smirk, "into it." Tommy smiled a bit and returned the slight brushing of lips, a faint blush dusting his pale cheeks. Adam started the kiss and quickly took control. It was, at first, chaste and sweet, but the natural ginger was eager to deepen it and, by snaking his arms around his little kitty and giving a quick squeeze to the man's rump that caused a surprised gasp, slipped his tongue deep into the shivering male's mouth.

Tommy was completely entranced by the kiss and his boss' talented tongue when he felt his back being pressed into the cold tiles. One hand left his frame and the water stopped before he was pulled out of the shower and, still being thoroughly kissed, felt a towel patting hastily across his skin to get most of the water from his pale flesh. Adam's lips parted from a satisfyingly kissed Tommy's in order to press at his neck and jaw instead. Teeth, lips, and tongue marked at the skin of the overwhelmed blond.

"Come with me, baby. God, I want you so bad right now. Just think about what I'll do to you." Adam pulled at Tommy's hips in an attempt to bring the man to the bed and Tommy couldn't stop the whining whimper that spilled from his lips at the thoughts and touches that were being hurled his way. "Such cute little noises, you'd think you've never even been kissed or touched before, let alone had sex." At these words, Tommy let out a groan, a huff of air and was pushed down onto the mattress.

Adam crawled along the bed leaving a trail of kisses along the thin legs in front of him before he stopped at the reddish erection that was practically begging for Adam's assistance. "Want some help with this, sweetie?" Adam looked up through his still glitter-coated lashes and gripped the ridged shaft before him.

"Adam…" Tommy couldn't hold in the whimper as he tried to thrust a bit into the singer's face. With a small chuckle, Lambert licked the head slowly with the flat of his tongue. A choked noise sounded above his head and all Adam would do in reaction was to slowly take the head into his warm mouth and began to suckle shallowly to a chorus of moans and cries of impatient pleasure. Fingers threaded their way through black hair and were sending mixed messages by alternately tugging at the soft strands, as if to beg Adam to rise up and fuck him into oblivion, and pushing the head toward his hips, urging the freckled man to take him in and suck him to completion.

In a show of experience, Adam suddenly took Tommy's length in completely, his nose briefly pressing into the musky, lightly haired skin, much the pleasure of the skinnier of the two males. Those slim fingers were now pressing eagerly at Adam's scalp; moaned prayers for the feelings to never stop fell from spit-slickened lips and thin hips had to be pressed down into the bed to stop them from driving that hard length deeper down into the moist throat. "Fuck! Adam, please!"

Humming around Tommy's manhood, Adam bobbed his head and increased the suction, lifted one hand from the protruding hipbone down to let his fingers play across the tender sac that lay between milky, raised legs. A higher pitched moan rang through the cheap hotel room, "Adam, fuck, please! S-stop playing around and get u-up here! C'mon, I need to come."

Adam pulled off with a gentle pop and slowly stroked the erection before him, occasionally pressing soft kisses to the heated shaft. "What do you want, babe? Do you want me to come up there and just fuck you into this mattress?" He paused and waited for a response, but all he got was a whimper. "Let me hear you say it, Tommy Joe. If you don't…" He gripped the base of that dick and cocked a brow, waiting, making it clear that nothing would happen until Ratliff spoke. "Let me hear you say it, Glitters."

"N-no! Adam, you're not playing f-fair. It's too embarrassing." Tommy brought his hand up to cover his face in an attempt to hide his face that was obviously flushing with more than just arousal. Mortified at the prospect of having to, in essence, talk dirty to the glam rocker, Tommy lowered his voice, hoping beyond hope that the freckled man between his legs would show him a little mercy, "Stop playing around."

"Come on, Pretty Kitty. I told you not to be so embarrassed." Adam let go of the other man's erection and crawled upward to speak with him face to face. "All you have to do is tell me what you want. It's not like I'm going to tell anyone." A large hand met with the blond's cheek and Adam paused, waiting for his bassist to look him in the eye. When their eyes met, he smiled a bit and leaned in for a kiss. The kiss was soft and filled with affection, meant to comfort the elder man.

As they parted, Adam just barely caught Tommy's answer that had been almost more of a sigh than real words. "I want you to fuck me." Their eyes met and Tommy blushed when Adam's eyes took on the same glint they had in the shower, one full of lust, want, and something that Tommy wasn't quite ready to deal with.

A second quick kiss and words said close enough for Tommy to feel those lips brushing his own, "There now, was that really so hard?" Adam suckled at his bottom lip, temporarily stopping him from answering.

"N-no." Adam grinned and leaned away from the man under him, receiving a whine of protest.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." Adam rolled Tommy onto his stomach before gripping his hips and pulling at them, forcing Tommy to rise up onto his elbows and knees. "Just want to get you in the right," Adam leaned into the smaller man, pressing his lightly pulsing length into his rear and whispered directly into his ear, "position."

Tommy trembled a bit when he felt Adam leaving wet open-mouthed kissed at the back of his neck and shoulders. A few gentle nips were places along his spine and butterfly kisses scattered themselves across his back. There was little pattern or logic to the placement of the affectionate touches and when Tommy finally felt Adam's hands grip more tightly at his hips, Tommy was relaxed. He felt Adam's tongue lapping at the base of his spine before there was a nip at his left cheek. "Adam," Tommy's voice came out as a low groan. He was becoming impatient with the raven-haired singer.

"Calm down. I promise you'll like this." Adam's breath ghosted over Tommy's rear and Tommy couldn't hold in the shiver. Two large hands spread him open and Tommy could practically feel Adam's eyes probing at his puckered entrance before the flat of that tongue dragged itself along that sensitive flesh. A soft gasp slipped past Tommy's lips only to be choked back when that tongue pressed a bit more firmly against him. He could feel Adam's breaths washing over his exposed area in near pants and knew that this must be like torture for him, having someone willing to be fucked into the mattress but having to wait because it was their first time doing this, his own hard on hung between his legs, twitching lightly, begging to be touched, but he couldn't for fear of not being able to hold himself up.

That tongue, hot and talented, pressed more insistently to him before being pointed and pushed just past the ring of muscle. Tommy couldn't help the light groan that fell from his lips as he felt Adam's tongue sinking further inside of him, his teeth and lips pressed into the skin of his entrance, leaving Tommy with an odd feeling of arousing vulnerability. That warm, slick tongue stroked its way in and out, slicking up Tommy's inner walls as Tommy moaned and shivered, not sure if he wanted to pull away from the feeling or find a way to get more of that tongue inside of him.

Hands worked their way up milky thighs and Tommy found himself pressing back into Adam, searching for more. Adam brought one hand up to pull Tommy's rounded globes of flesh a bit further apart and pressed his tongue deeper into the pliant heat before him. Plunging inward on last time, Adam pulled back to breathe warm air on the twitching hole. "F-fuck, Adam! Don't do that!"

Not able to hold in the smirk, Adam just had to ask, "What, Tommy?" He made sure so lean in, casting puffs of air across the skin with every syllable.

"That! You're just breathin' on my ass," Tommy winced a bit when he hears how whiny his voice is.

"But it feels good, right?" Adam nuzzled at and dragged his tongue along the slightly stretched skin before continuing to speak, air still wafting over the area and causing a slight twitch. "Come on; tell me how you like it."

Tommy was, for the first time, thankful that Adam is behind him and couldn't see his face and the fiery blush that is blooming across his cheeks. "I like the other part, just stop with the breathing."

A fierce grin broke out on Adam's face and he leaned in to press a few open mouthed kissed at the puckered skin in front of him. He brought his own fingers to his mouth and licked at three of them, making sure to leave plenty of saliva behind. He could feel Tommy trembling at the wet sounds he was purposefully making and smirked a bit when brought his fingers to that beautiful pink pucker.

"A-adam? What the hell are you doin' back there?" Tommy sounded nervous and Adam had to remind himself that the sweet little blond before him had never done anything like this before. He pressed a soft kiss to one of the rounded cheeks in front of him before responding.

"It's just a couple of fingers, Glitterbaby," Tommy seemed to tense visibly and Adam made sure his voice was as calm as he could get it before speaking again. "It's just to loosen the muscles a bit, babe. I want to make sure I don't hurt you." The bassist relaxed a bit, but not quite enough. "Trust me, babe, I'll make this so good for you. You'll love every minute of it."

Tommy jumped a bit when he felt Adam press that first finger inside of him. It didn't hurt, but it did feel odd. He managed to wonder faintly what about this would be pleasurable before Adam began to pump in into him at slightly different angles making him shiver a bit. Crooking slightly, Adam's finger brushed up against something inside of Tommy that brought a moan to the bassist's lips. Adam had found his prostate, and the tendrils of pleasure had started to flow through him. A short time passed before Tommy felt another finger being pressed into him, a slight stretching burn accompanying the second digit. He flinched slightly when he felt the fingers scissoring inside of him, slowly stretching the ring of muscle.

The younger man made sure to take his time in preparing the smaller man before him. Hearing the soft gasps and whines that would spill from his mouth only served to arouse the raven haired man further and bring to the forefront of his mind that Tommy was, technically speaking, still a virgin. Sure, Adam knew that the other had had sex before, and lots of it, if the girls that were rabid for his attention was anything to go by, but not like this. Never before had Tommy, his beautiful little kitten, left himself so open for another. Here he was, on his knees, letting another man open him up in preparation for penetration. With this thought in mind, Adam took care to be gentle and thorough, taking as much time as he needed.

Soft kisses were trailed along those pale thighs, sweet touches placed along that lean back; heated and reassuring words were whispered into his kitten's ears. Not long after adding the third finger, to only a slight tensing and minimal whines of discomfort, Adam heard and felt something that had his blood rushing in his ears and his cock aching to feel that sweet little kitten clenching around him.

Tommy was rocking softly back into his hand, taking in just a little bit more of the singer's fingers, letting breathy little moans fall from his bite-swollen lips. Adam leaned over Tommy to murmur directly into his ear, "Do you want me to use a condom? I'm clean, but it's up to you." An already rose-tinted face darkened a bit more and Tommy let out a slightly more guttural moan.

"N-no…I w-wanna feel…" Adam understood and used his free hand to reach into the nightstand. He opened the top drawer and reached in; pausing when he heard what Tommy said next, voice low as if he didn't trust it enough to be any louder. "I said I wanna feel it! Don't use one, n-not this time."

"Baby, I just need to get some lube. Can't just take you with spit when it's your first time, now can I?" Adam grabbed the lube and brought it to where Tommy could see it, leaving the drawer open. He popped the top and saw Tommy Joe flinch slightly at the sound before pulling his fingers from the warm flesh. A sweet, yet forlorn sort of moan floated into the air, and Adam couldn't help but smile. He readjusted their position so that he could see that older man's face, still towering over him. Tommy now lay on his back, legs splayed as one hand came down to try to cover himself, slightly embarrassed at the difference in the two of them.

Adam couldn't help the seductive look that flitted across his face as he poured some of the lubricant onto his palm before snapping the lid shut and tossing it back at the still open drawer, missing completely. He brought his own hand down to his erection, which until now had been throbbing with a sense of need and neglect, and spread the substance across his own flesh. A deep moan rang out and he had to stop himself from closing his eyes. Tommy stroked at himself lightly, his eyes dutifully following the larger hand's every move.

Once Adam felt that he was slick enough, he leaned over the slight man under him and wiped his hand on the sheets. He brought one of the blond's legs up so that the calf rested on his shoulder, the other being directed toward his waist. "You ready, Tommy Joe?" Adam murmured this against those pink lips before him, waiting for a sign. At a slight nod from his baby, the freckled man guided himself to the previously prepared entrance before easing in his thick head.

Tommy couldn't help but flinch at the feeling. Adam was a lot bigger that he'd thought. Sure, he knew all about there being a size difference, how could he not with those lace-front leather pants that Adam insisted on wearing, but he hadn't really thought about how it would feel. He had always thought that he was a good enough size, about nine inches long with maybe one-and-a-quarter inches of thickness under his belt, but he felt a bit small now. Once or twice, Adam had joked with a reporter or band member about being able to satisfy anyone that may want him, but Tommy never knew that he was playing things down. A little over one-and-a-half inches thick and at least eleven inches long, Adam certainly did have a "Whole Lotta Love" that he wanted to give to Tommy, and probably wouldn't stop until he'd been given every inch.

Tears started to collect at the corners of Tommy's eyes, only to be kissed away by Adam before they could spill over. The sheer girth of Adam was enough to steal away his words. Sure, he went slow, paused every once in a while, and tried to take Tommy's mind off of the discomfort, but it was hard to ignore. It took what seemed like years to Tommy before he felt Adam's hips pressing against his rear, and then Adam stopped moving. It was practically torture, not being able to squirm around the intrusion, but Tommy knew that it would make it hard for Adam to control himself.

Trying to adjust as fast as he could, the bassist looked up at his boss's face, handsome as it was, twisted with the effort of restraining himself. Eyes closed, brow furrowed, and teeth sinking into his own bottom lip, it was obvious that Adam was having a hard time trying not to just plow into the tight heat that was wrapped around his length. It was sort of sweet, how much Adam seemed to care about how this went for Tommy.

After a time, Tommy leaned up a bit and pressed his lips softly to those of the larger man. Those plump lips responded eagerly, and strong hips began to gently rock against him. It still hurt like hell, but the blond could tell that Adam wanted this to be good for him too, so he pushed his hips back a bit, spurring on the movements above him.

Thinking back to where Tommy Joe's prostate was, Adam pulled almost his entire length out before pushing sharply back inward, pressing against those nerves with force. A guttural moan ripped itself from Tommy's throat as Adam picked up the pace, pounding into that wonderful spot almost every time.

With all of the foreplay and teasing, Tommy could feel himself nearing the brink much more quickly that he thought he would and reached down to stroke himself, looking up at Adam's beautiful face the whole time. Feeling the slight brushing of the backs of Tommy's knuckles, Adam opened his eyes and looked to see a slim hand eagerly fisting that flushed length. Tommy was starting to clench around him sporadically, and Adam knew that the man under him would be finishing soon. Reaching down, the singer took Tommy into his hand and began to work the ridged flesh in his hand, much like how he did in the shower. Tommy's hands came up to grip ad Adam, one pulling at his hair and the other's nails digging into Adam's broad back.

Tommy couldn't help it. He clenched around that large member inside of him and came almost violently, his head coming up so that he could sink his teeth in an effort to muffle the noises, but it was still clear that it was his boss' name that he was moaning.

The feeling was too much for Adam, turned on beyond belief by preparing Tommy and the realization that Tommy had been a virgin, and he came deep inside his little kitten, thrusting as he rode out his orgasm. He slumped against the smaller man beneath him and pulled out before wrestling the covers over the two of them before wiping their secretions onto a decorative throw pillow that he then chucked onto the floor. He glanced over at Tommy, a sated look on his face, before pulling him close.

"That…that was so…" Adam couldn't stop the chuckle that slipped out. He leaned down, pressed a reverent kiss to the older man's lips, and pulled him even closer.

"I'm glad you liked it, Glitterbaby." They lapsed into a long silence and if it weren't for the light touches that Adam could feel being placed across his chest; he'd have believed Tommy to be asleep.

"Hey, Babyboy?"

"Yeah, Tommy?"

A slight hesitation and Tommy's face nuzzling into the crook of his neck, "I wouldn't mind doing that again…" He had to be blushing like crazy, but Adam paid it no mind as he wrapped his arms more firmly around the frame against him.

"Go to sleep, Glitters. Good night," he pressed a small kiss atop Tommy's head.

"G'night, Adam." Tommy said, sleepily. Just as he was drifting off, unable to really tell reality from dream, Tommy heard it. Five little words that made him smile all through his sleeping night.

"I love you Tommy Joe."


	2. Chapter 2

The morning came before either really wanted it to. Adam surfaced first, stretching gently against his bedmate, careful not to wake him. He looked down at the man in his arms, snuggled up to his chest so adorably, and thought back to the night before. He did it. He had gotten to have sex with Tommy Joe, with the added bonus of snuggling together in their sleep.

A smile broke out on his face as he though about it, taking Tommy's last form of virginity, making him moan the way he did, finally saying to his face that he loved him, even if it was after the smaller man was asleep. The singer couldn't help tightening his grip on the bassist, pressing him just a fraction of an inch closer to his own body.

That's when it hit him, they were still naked. Adam tried to fight off the desire to just see Tommy's nude form and failed miserably. Reluctantly, he let go of the man in his arms, gently rolling the man onto his back before swiftly flinging the sheets off of them.

Tommy murmured a bit at the sudden chill that accompanied loosing the warm flesh he'd been pressed into, but he did not wake, leaving Adam free to trace the lines of his body with his crystalline blue eyes. Tommy was slim, had very little body hair (what was there being thin and light), pale skin, and lean legs.

The singer traced his fingers along the smaller man's stomach, feeling the dips in the musculature, and smiled. In his mind, the night before hadn't been a one-time romp, it had been them making passionate love. Tommy was the first man in a long time that he had ever loved like this, and any sort of sex automatically turned to love making as he thought of it. No matter how rough, dirty, kinky, or angry the sex may ever get, they would always be making love. And Tommy had said "this time"! He didn't want to use a condom "this time", and he'd also said he wouldn't mind doing it again, meaning he wanted them to have more sex!

Feeling nearly euphoric, the natural ginger gently pulled his blond kitten to him again, wrapping him in large, freckled arms before kissing the top of his head a few times lovingly. He could see the early morning light filtering in through the window and was glad that there would be a few days before the next show. He wanted to have as much time with his kitten like this as he could.

Drawn form his musings by movement in his arms, Adam lay there and watch as his bassist woke slowly, pressing gentle kisses to Tommy's hair all the while. Sweet little mumbled groans slipped past soft pink lips, and thin arms wrapped around Adam's torso as Tommy woke.

Looking up, Tommy's eyes met Adam's, coffee meeting ocean, and Tommy smiled a bit. "Mornin' Adam," his voice was thick with sleep, and maybe a bit hoarse from his moans the night before, and he leaned up a bit, silently asking for a kiss.

"Good morning, Tommy Joe," Adam couldn't help the grin on his face as he dipped his head to press a soft, chaste kiss to the blond's lips. One kiss turned into a few short, closed-mouthed kisses before Tommy nipped at Adam's lip, asking for a bit more. The raven haired rocker pulled away a bit, "Baby, I've got morning breath."

"So?" Tommy had a slightly determined look on his face that Adam couldn't refuse. Smiling indulgently, he went back to kiss his kitten again, this time delving his tongue into the smaller man's mouth. Lazily, they kissed for a few minutes before the singer slowly rolled them so that he was over Tommy, and he used this to deepen the kiss.

Small hands at his waist circled around to his back before moving their way up and down irregularly, gently pulling the larger man closer. Morning kisses always seemed sweet to Tommy, even with the morning breath. The smooth and slow twisting of tongues was waking him up, and he couldn't remember a time when he was happier about waking up, being that he was not a morning person and hated having to leave his dreams. There was a bit of sliding of naked bodies, but nothing to get either of the men too aroused, as they mutually and silently decided to keep the morning innocently affectionate.

It was quite a time before Adam finally, reluctantly pulled away, looking down at his beautiful kitten spread out on the cream hotel sheets. Nuzzling softly at his jaw, Adam decided to let his blond lay there for a while longer. "You want some coffee?" He looked up to see the almost immediate response.

Brown eyes widened and a small smile appeared on those slim pink lips before he answered, "Yes please," in his most child-like voice.

As Adam got up from the bed, Tommy realized that he was nude, and was treated to a full view of the man he'd slept with the night before. Even without the shower's water droplets or the nearly predatory look in his eyes, Adam had a sexy body. Tommy let his eyes wander, mapping out the planes that had been pressed so violently against his own body only hours before, covered in sweat and practically dripping with lust and sensuality.

Broad, freckled shoulders were attached to muscular freckly arms, followed by large hands with fingers that Tommy knew from experience were quite talented. A wide chest with firm muscles was connected to defined abs, leading to strong hips and muscled bum. Tommy had gotten to feel just how powerful this man's core was, and seeing it reinforced those memories. Slightly wider-than-average hips were affixed with large, defined thighs and shapely calves. Even this man's feet were large, though that was to be expected with how tall he was.

One thing continually drew Tommy Joe's eye, try as he might to keep his mind innocent. Flaccid, that shaft was no longer jutting proudly, waiting to pierce the older man with its heat. Now, it merely lay there, still showing off its size and hinting at just how large it could get.

"Tommy?" Adam's voice broke Tommy from his thoughts. He looked up to see the singer pointing at a large mug, "How do you like your coffee?"

"With milk and a lot of sugar," He smirks a bit and shuffles around the kitchen before walking back to me, coffee in one hand, and a plate of buttered toast in the other. He sets both on the nightstand and taps at the older man's shoulder and the bassist sit up, pain shooting through his back. "Ouch! What the hell?"

"Sorry, babe. You'll be a bit sore today." Crawling into bed, Adam felt a though he should prepare the older man, "and maybe a bit tomorrow." Busying himself with handing over the large mug of coffee and placing the plate where both could reach it, Adam shyly waited for the anger.

"You fucked me so hard that I'm sore?"

A small smirk gripped the corners of the singer's mouth, "Not really 'so hard'. More like 'a bit rougher than you should on a first time'," gingerly, he offered up some buttered toast and almost sighed with relief when the blond took it. "And you're probably gonna walk a bit funny"

Tommy flopped back on the pillows, careful not to spill his coffee, "Great. So it's gonna be really obvious that I took it."

"Well, if you take a hot shower, it won't be as obvious."

Tommy looked over at Adam and saw the look on his face, somehow managing to look ashamed, helpful, caring, and amused while he ate his toast. He smiled a bit and gulped down his coffee, happy that it was exactly how he liked it, before leaning over and pressing a small kiss to Adam's cheek.

"I'll be in the shower, then." Getting up, the bassist tried not to think about the fact that he was naked, almost feeling his boss' eyes on his body, as he made his way to the bathroom, limping a bit. There was a rustle from the bed and he turned to see Adam half out of bed. "No, no. I got it. You eat, you weird morning person."

A chuckle followed the blond into the bathroom. Tommy spent most of the shower trying not to think about Adam, standing with the hot water pointed at his lower back, and wondering how the hell the…spunk would get itself out of him.

Getting out of the shower, Tommy toweled off his hair before getting to the rest of him. He looked at the mirror, ready to swipe at it to see himself, when he saw writing. Cursive writing. He stood there, staring at it for a second before writing something of his own, wrapping the towel around his waist, and leaving, his limp much less noticeable. "Bathroom's yours."

He heard Adam go in, a pause, and waited a beat before feeling his tall boss' arms around him, kisses pressed to his neck. Tommy turned his head and the two shared a brief kiss, Adam whispering "Thank you" between the kisses. After a few minutes, Adam let go, smiling like a fool all the while, and went back for his shower.

Just before whipping the mirror clean, he basked in the words written there. They were simple, straight forward, and they made his heart sputter. He decided to leave them up for a few more minutes and take his shower, still smiling.

The mirror had two sets of hand writing on it. A question, and an answer that pleases both of the room's occupants.

_'Go on a dinner date with me, Glitters?'_

_'Of course, Babyboy.'_


End file.
